It is of course known, for remedying in part these disadvantages, to place certain means or members such as electric plugs on the front vertical portion of the table, but the feeding wires of the apparatuses hang therefore on the table front face before extending to the rear of the apparatuses where they are usually connected. The disadvantage of the front positioning of the electric plugs is that the wires in front of the table can be caught by accident, thereby causing the possible fall of the apparatuses or their accessories. A disadvantage of such a positioning is also that the wires necessary for the connexions of the apparatuses are on the working plane, therefore occupy a space on said working plane and make its use and cleaning difficult.
On the other hand, the fact of placing water or gas taps, power electric plugs and basins buried in a working plane, renders the latter irremovable and does not allow to lift it for providing an easy access to the main feeding pipes for maintenance or repair purposes as well as for establishing complementary connexions.
Under such conditions, the transformation for adapting the table to uses other than those considered at the origin is extremely difficult, such as for example the creation of a water station made of a buried basin and its discharge, or for mounting extra fittings.
Finally, the main defect of the tables of traditional design results from the positioning of the utilities on the rear portion of the table, thereby making their use difficult when, as in the majority of cases, the apparatuses before them hide them to such a point that they become inaccessible. In some cases concerning wide and high apparatuses or assemblies, it is practically impossible to have an access to the utilities, which is at times a factor of accident of which the user is the victim, when it is necessary to quickly intervene for stopping water fittings or disconnecting an electrical supply.